Undone
by firelighter
Summary: When Correea moves, she leaves Shane to live his dream. He becomes a 'Pop' Star. Does he remember Correea when she comes back? Better than the summary Im bad at writing these x
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: **Nope =( I just don't own it ='(

**A/N: Hey guys! I found this beginning of a story on my laptop I wrote ages ago, and decided to post it.**

**I haven't got a beta so bare with me. ;)**

**Enjoy ;)**

**P.s: I own everything apart from the idea of 'I love you more than barney' and connect 3 x**

'' **Undone ''**

**No POV**

'_Kory?' Shayne's voice filled the air._

'_Yeah?' Correea replied looking down fiddling with her nails._

'_Kory look at me.' Shayne whispered. 'Please'_

_Correea's hair clung to her tear stained face._

'_I wanted to give you something - you know, before you leave and all'._

_Correea smiled. 'Close your eyes Rory'. _

_She closed her eyes tight. _

_She felt her hair being lifted and giggled. It tickled. _

'_Oi Rory stay still' Shayne laughed. _

'_Okay you can look now moo.' _

_As Correea looked down at her neck she gasped. , hanging on a chain was a guitar pick, engraved on the back was ' I love you more than Barney'._

_It was a joke they came up with when they were 5._

_Mitchie shut her eyes tight, not letting the water flow down her face._

'_I - I don't want to go' She sobbed and layed her head in his lap._

'_I don't want you to go either, but you have too moo, for your mum.'_

_Shayne lifted her head of his lap and kissed the top of her forehead. Mitchie gave him one last hug and ran into the house._

'_Love you more than barney moo!' Shayne screamed as she ran off into the doors._

**____________________________________________________________**

**Okay there you go! **

**I'll post another chapter tonight to see if you like it?**

**Review ;)**

**Flames welcome!**

**-Tammi x**


	2. Chapter One : Rain Dance

**Disclaimer: **Nope ;( Just don't own it ;(

**A/N: Okay here you go ;)**

**Just finished it! ;)**

**I own nothing apart from the school Correea, her mum and family! ;)**

_________________________________________________

Correea's POV.

**(Insert Alarm Ringing Noise Here ;) )**

'Urrghh' I groaned. I turned over, my eyes still closed, and whacked the alarm clock sitting on my bedside table.

Instead, I managed to hit the actual table.

'AHHHH ! SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!!' I screamed, clutching my hand.

'LANGUAGE!' Kelly shouted from the room next to mine.

'Whatever' I muttered under my breath, still groggy from sleeping.

I kicked my off my covers and made my way to my wardrobe.

I took out my green top with the printed black waist coat, my black shorts, black tights, and my black knee high converse.

As soon as I got changed, I started brushing my hair, letting the black , red and blonde waves fall down to my shoulders.

(**Picture On Profile.)**

Then I done my makeup, black mascara, heavy eyeliner, the usual.

Suddenly I started fiddling with the guitar pick hanging round my neck.

I never took it off.

Today was packing day.

I didn't want to leave California.

It was sunny here.

But now I'm moving to Wyckoff, New Jersey.

Don't get me wrong it's a nice place, its just I actually have friends here.

I shrugged and let go of the necklace, went to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth.

As I left the bathroom I walked downstairs to the kitchen, were mum was trying desperately to pack her cooking utensils into one box.

It was quite humorous.

'Need help?' I asked skipping into the room, then leaning on the door frame.

'No thank you start packing up your room.'

She said, never looking up from the boxes.

I groaned and made my way back upstairs - again.

She made her way to her sisters room and knocked loudly.

'KELLI!' I screamed.

'What?' I heard faintly.

'I NEED SOME BOXES!' I screamed again.

'Alright, come in' she said loud enough for me to hear.

As soon as I grabbed the boxes I left her room.

Something wasn't right, she didn't seem like her old self.

_She just misses her friends_, I thought to myself.

**(Sorry about the time skipping, but I just wanna get to the point ;) )**

As I sat in my new bedroom, I felt tears run down my cheeks.

'_You're faith was strong but you needed proof,_

_You saw her bathing on the roof,_

_Her beauty in the moonlight over threw you'_

My phone was ringing.

'Its me!' I said down the phone happily.

'_Rory! Hey!_' I heard Leanna's voice through the speaker,

'Oh my gosh hey!' I smiled.

'_So, hows hell?' _she joked.

'Urgh, so.. Helly' I laughed.

'_Tell me about it, haha, I miss you already, wow!' _She exclaimed.

'Im not surprised!' A smile creeped on my face.

'CORREEA!' I heard my mums voice.

'Lea, Ive got to go, I'll call you back.' I hung up.

I ran downstairs.

'Correea, Were meeting the neighbours, please will you go and get your jacket.' I obeyed her instructions and raided the boxes in my room for my 'Ruby Gloom' zip up.

'Ahh' I said and I grabbed it out the box.

I threw it on and grabbed my 'Ruby Gloom' bag to match.

I didn't really want to see these 'Neighbours'.

I basically get ignored my own family, the only friend I have Is Leanna, I don't need more people to ignore me aswell.

I ran back downstairs and faked a smile.

'Ready' I mumbled.

'Go!' My mum pointed to the door, and I moved quickly.

It was raining.

As I felt the rain on my skin, I started spinning, dancing.

I was smiling, for a long time.

Then I bumped into someone.

All of a sudden I was on the floor.

'Oh my gosh! IMSOOSORRY!HERELETMEHELPYOU.' I said in a rush. (I'm soo sorry ! Here let me help you.)

'Get of me you emo-Rory?!' It was Shayne Gray. The Shane Gray, of connect 3. The Shayne I used to know.

'Erm, who?' I said, innocently.

'Don't play games with me Correea. I know you know me! You're still wearing the guitar pick! And what happened? You went all emo!'

That's it. I felt the tears running down face.

Not here not now.

I walked off.

'EXUSE ME CORREEA MARTIAH KITYRA HALES. GET BACK HERE NOW AND APOLOGIZE!' My mums voice was screaming at me.

I walked back slowly.

'I - I'm sorry please, I am !' I stuttered.

That's it.

She slapped me.

Shayne saw the whole thing.

But I, no I couldn't , I ran. Ran. Ran . Nothing stopped me, or anyone.

I sat on the edge of the street. My head in my hands.

I was crying now.

Crying of pain.

I couldn't stand it anymore!

**____________________________________________________**

Cliffy kinda?

Im not sure but well, hope you liked it ;)

Took me about an hour or two so.. Tell me what you think!!

Review.

Flames welcome ;)

-Tammi x


End file.
